Project Nightshade
by CodeLyoko
Summary: After creating Shadow, Professor Gerald Robotnik tried to create an even stronger Ultimate Life Form. But the experiment started to attack for no reason. The experiment was placed into suspended animation.... Until now. ShadowXNightshadeXAlez
1. Prologue

Jessie: LOL! I can't believe this. I made a prologue right after I made the first chapter of this story lol, if the chapter after this is explaining something, like when I first got into Sonic, it's because I made that chapter first. Well it's thanks to Echidna Girl! (hugs Echidna) You've been a great inspiration to me! So I'm dedicating this story to Echidna Girl!

Someone: Heh I get to make my appearance HAH!

Jessie: (pushes Someone out of sight) Hah no one knows the name hehehe except Echidna Girl of course. Oh yeah and um... The _italics _mean what the figure is hearing. And the regular text in between the italics is the figure's thoughts. And sorry if this is short! Oh and sometimes I might be redoing a chapter so watch out lol.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters from it. I DO own Nightshade, this story, and all of these scientists.

-----------------------------------------

A dark figure floated in glass tube, surrounded by greenish liquid. The eyes of the figure were closed as many scientists were swarming around it. Many voices were heard as each scientist made comments and remarks about their discovery. They had found the fourth experiment of Professor Gerald Robotnik. One that no one but he and his staff knew about. No one, until a group of scientists found the capsule on the beach. But now, in a ship that drifted around Earth, even though the figure was in suspended animation, it somehow heard the bits of conversations in its dreams.

(DREAM MODE)

_"... Might make a perfect specimen to study."_

Specimen? Who is that of which they speak? I can only see blurs and dark images. Who are they? Who am I?

_"A great project the Professor made." "Yes true true!"_

Who are these voices? Why can't I move?

_"She will make a good weapon for the new Professor."_

Weapon... WEAPON? I. Am. No. WEAPON! Not to anyone!

(END DREAM MODE)

The lights flickered on and off rapidly as the voices ceased. The scientists muttered nervously and one of them hit the switch bring the figure out of suspended animation. He backed away just in time to see the capsule exploded, sending glass everywhere. The scientists protected themselves the best they could do as they were showered on by glass. The green liquid splashed onto the floor, splattering their feet.

"It's awake!" a scientist cried as they all stared at the form that was now standing on the remains of the shattered capsule. Their eyes met those of ruby.

"Who am I?" the form asked, its voice cold and threatening. It glared daggers at the scientists. The lead scientist, one with brown hair and blue eyes, stepped forward.

"Your name is... Nightshade." the scientist said with a broad grin.

--------------------------------------

Jessie: Dang, I decided to give you the name of the figure lol. I was toying with the idea of not giving you the name heh. Heh and did any of you think it was Shadow even for a minute? Admit it if you thought that! (laughs)

Echidna Girl: (is holding a list) Check off time!

Jessie: Disclaimer? Prologue? Next chapter done with and ready to upload? Coffee break?

Echidna Girl: Check. Check. Check and ch- oh wait no.

Jessie: (stares) okay we gotta go get coffee then!

Both: (goes to a coffee store) R&R!


	2. A Narrow Escape

Jessie: Hey sorry if this story is a bit bad. It's my first time writing a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. Just got into it on Christmas day! Enjoy! And also I'd like to thank Echidna Girl for helping me with this story (gives Echidna Girl lots of cookies) Well R&R! Oh and Alezander is like Alexander but it's A as in apple then add liz to it.

Disclaimer: Oh yes who could forget? I DONT own Sonic the Hedgehog and everyone in it, but I do own Nightshade. Echidna Girl owns Alezander Lee as well as Razzarus!

----------------------------------

A silver ship floated in space above the planet called Earth. Inside the medium-sized ship were scientists, who were currently sleeping. But murmurs and whispers could still be heard in the class A lab; no they weren't scientists at all...

Three dark figures were standing next to a computer, in a shadowed room. The figure that was typing on the computer was a female hedgehog. She was raven black and the color of the stripes on her quills and forehead, which stripe was in the shape of a long triangle, ranged from metallic silver to dark silver, as well as the highlights on her arms. A tuff of hair on her chest, just below her neck, was the only part of her that was pure white, the tips of it being blood red. She had ruby eyes with small, thin black pupils. Lanky black gloves covered her hands and just above the right glove was a single golden bracelet. The shoes that covered her feet were red-striped black jet shoes and one silver ring hung above each shoe. She had a black long-sleeved, low-cut, midrift-showing tanktop as well as black pants with diagonal red streaks. The hedgehog's name was Nightshade which fit her nicely. But her friends always recognized her because one thin quill always hung down over her left eye. She was the unofficial leader in her little 'group' of friends. She focused on her speed to outrun and outmaneuver her opponents, but her strength almost rivaled her wolf friend. Nightshade found it irritating when anyone called her Shade, but she lets her two companions to call her that anyways.

The figure to Nightshade's right was a male hedgehog named Alezander Lee, better known as Alez, or as Nightshade calls him, his terrible nickname Lee. Alez's fur was a deep purple, almost black. His quills sort of draped to either side of his head, one quill parsley covering one eye, giving him an almost emo-ish look. The tips of his quills and his forehead were a deep azure color. He had grey gloves and green-striped grey running shoes to match. He had piercing jade eyes. On his right foot he had two red rings, just above his shoe. On his parsley covered eye, he had a white scar running right through it. This strange mark hadn't been caused by injury, but rather by the medaling of scientists as they toyed with their geniua pig. Though no one was aware of his affections, Alez had a crush on Nightshade, but was determined not to show it. The mauve hedgehog specialized in intelligence, the brains of the group. But he still was good in combat, distance and fist-to-fist and was fairly well at speed. Even though he wasn't the best at fighting, he could still kick people's butts when he's angry. To top it off, he was a bit taller than Nightshade.

The third figure in the room was a male wolf named Razzarus, or just plain Raz. His shaggy pelt was that of a dark murky brown. His chest was colored snowy white. He was big to say the least, well let's just say he was an oversized wolf. His eyes were bright yellow and had a crafty look to them. One of his pearly white teeth stuck out on one side of his mouth. His tail was a bit crooked as a result in getting it broken several times from it being stepped on. One ear was tattered and torn and the other had one silver earring hanging from it. He was the best warrior in the group. He isn't as smart as Alez, but he can still run fast, but was a bit slower than Nightshade.

"Stop bickering you two! I can't stand it when you do that... Hey... What's this?" Nightshade frowned as she scrolled down the screen. Alez and Raz stopped squabbling immediately when she stopped the mouse on a link to a document. A faint, and rare, smile shone on her lips as she read what the link said.

Notes on Project Nightshade

"Notes on Project Nightshade? Hey why'd they name it after you Shade?" Raz asked. Alez rolled his eyes.

"Well certainly they had to name it something. And technically we were created to keep Nightshade company, so maybe that's the reason. But that's what I've heard from eavesdropping on the scientists when they are on coffee brake." Alez said, smirking as he stared over Nightshade's shoulder. Raz shook his head and rolled his eyes. Nightshade clicked the link but then just as the page finished loading her eyes widened.

"WHAT? A PASSWORD? Oh come on they can't get any stupider than this." Nightshade growled. Alez put a hand on the aggravated female hedgehog's shoulder.

"Hey they probably didn't want us to see any of this. Hmmm let me try and see if I can hack into the data base. All I have to do is - " Alez was stopped by Nightshade and Raz's glare.

"Lee!" Nightshade hissed in a threatening tone.

"Fine. I won't explain. And don't call me Lee. I hate that name!" Alez growled. He switched places with Nightshade. She paced around while Raz dozed a bit. Half an hour of long frustrating minutes flew by as Alez's fingers flew about the keyboard. Then he cried out with a grin on his lips. Raz woke with a start and banged his head on the metal computer desk and yelped, cursing as he rubbed his head with a paw. Nightshade grinned and they started to read what the first paragraph said. But the more she read, the more confused she became.

_**Nightshade** - She was another Ultimate Life Form that the Professor Robotnik had created, trying to recreate a more powerful version of the original creation, whose name we have not yet discovered. It seemed that the Professor's notes had been stolen with that valuable information of the former Ultimate Life Form's name. Unfortunately the experiment failed, and Project Nightshade did not exceed the strength and agility of the professor's other creation. They both seemed to have been just about the same. The newest Ultimate Life Form turned out to be this hedgehog, which he named Nightshade because of her dark attitude and her coloring. We somehow managed to get a few notes on the Professor's journal. It seemed as though Nightshade had a tendency to attack everyone in reach when she was in the mood. She had actually attacked the Professor and the first Ultimate Life Form and then had gone after the Professor's granddaughter Maria. But the Ultimate Life Form had helped the Professor round her up and she was placed into suspended animation, condemned a failure. During recent studies, we had discovered that she contained almost the exact DNA as the former Ultimate Life Form._

_We managed to find her capsule on the beach. We had taken it to our ship in orbit, keeping our discovery quiet so that GUN doesn't find out. She had destroyed her capsule in her anger, though we are still trying to ascertain the cause of the anger, but we were in awe of her power. Her powers were more impressive up close. We will try to contain and control them._

They paused and Nightshade shook her head in confusion. They all looked at her. Apparently they didn't read the 'control her powers' part.

"I don't remember any of that. I just remember when the scientists brought me out of suspended animation. But now that I've read that, I'd rather not remember. But the rest... I did hear that I was to be used as a weapon of some sort..." Nightshade confessed, frowning.

"They said that you had amnesia since you couldn't remember anything. But the scientists indeed said that they intended to use you as a weapon... According to what Alez had heard before." Raz said. Although Alez was more intelligent, Raz wasn't so stupid that he couldn't tell if someone had amnesia. They all shrugged and were all about to read more when an alarm rang out. They stiffened and their ears perked up in alarm. The looks that they exchanged confirmed what they thought they had heard. Footsteps were approaching their position at a fast pace.

"Drat we're going to get caught!" Raz growled, warily glancing at the door behind them. Alez cursed and took out a device and quickly hooked it up to the computer and started to download the page. Nightshade and Raz barred the door the best they could to buy Alez some more time to download the information.

"Well boys looks like we'll have to blow this ship if they catch us. But first let me see if I can blow a few circuits so the ship wil-" Nightshade was cut off by Alez.

"I'll handle that and maybe I can get the engine to fail." Alez grinned. Raz frowned and snorted to get their attention. The other two looked at him.

"And what do I do?" Raz asked. But before anyone could reply, the door began to give way. Nightshade signaled for Raz to follow her as she slowly walked towards the door. The wolf gave her a 'What do you want me to do?' look. Nightshade rolled her eyes.

"Keep them busy. I'll get the escape pods working!" she hissed. Raz nodded just as the door crashed onto the floor. Scientists with guns ran into the room. But on closer inspection revealed that they weren't scientists at all. Her eyes widened as she realized that they all wore uniforms.

"Or not..." Nightshade whispered as she stared at the men.

"Who are they?" Raz asked, startled. The uniformed men pointed their guns at the threesome.

"Where's that fabled fourth experiment that Professor Robotnik created?" a general barked out. Alez grinned as he pressed a few button on the computer and unconnected the device, slipping it out of view. Nightshade looked confused, and glanced over at Alez.

"Sorry but you just missed that experiment. She just flew off in an escape pod!" Raz said, who had immediately known what Alez did. The general looked confused but ordered some soldiers to go check. But then when he looked back ahead a smirking black hedgehog hit him in the face, knocking him out. Alez and Raz started to attack the soldiers. Then the lights in the hallways went off and Alez gave a small laugh. Nightshade attacked a few more, getting almost hit in the shoulder. She growled and backed away. But then she felt something calling for her and she dashed off, ignoring the calls of her friends.

_What is this that I sense?_ she thought to herself. She soon reached a room that was sealed but she charged at it and she hit the door, once, twice, three times and but it didn't budge. Her eyes lit up as they darted over to a panel of buttons and pressed a few buttons.

"Wrong password? Hmm let's see... Professor Robotnik? Ugh what is it?" Nightshade growled, slamming her fist on the wall. She thought and then grinned. She punched in NIGHTSHADE. It was still wrong, then a plan formed in her mind and she punched in EDAHSTHGIN. Her eyes widened as the door slid open; the password was her name - backwards! She stepped inside and saw an emerald, a green one. She stepped towards it and picked it up. It felt so right in her hands and - wait a minute. She frowned as she remembered one of the scientists saying something about Chaos Emeralds. She heard that her creation was because of one of these. There was a loud explosion and she knew that the engines just failed. She gripped the emerald in her hand and then glided with her jet shoes out of the room, fighting her way past soldiers.

"Lee! Raz! We have to get to the escape pods NOW!" she yelled. Her two friends joined her, a few bruises on their body and a few cuts here and there, but she was thankful that they were okay. They dashed through what seemed liked endless corridors and hallways until they came to the escape pods. Raz's mouth fell open when he noticed that there was only one pod left. Nightshade shoved the two in it before they could protest, but Alez tried to grab her arm and she pulled her arm out of reach, then programed it to head towards Earth. She then winked and gave them a thumbs-up as her way of saying good bye.

"Wait NIGHTSHADE! You can't just st-" Their cries were broken off as the pod detached from the ship and sped towards Earth. Nightshade's eyes burned for some odd reason. This was strange to her. Nothing of this sort had ever happened to the hedgehog before. Nightshade wiped a wet substance from her eyes, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her heart. She looked at the droplet of water that was on her pointer finger and was puzzled but then she shook her head as if trying to clear it from the strange feelings that now were plaguing her. The ship entered the Earth's atmosphere and she stumbled down to her knees as the ship shook and rattled. There was a gunshot and she looked back just in time to see a bullet flying towards her. She moved to the side just in time to avoid it hitting her head, but it threw her back as it hit her shoulder. She cried out in pain and then her eyes closed and then snapped open. The hedgehog's eyes which almost seemed to flame from within now were now staring with burning rage at the general who had dared to shoot at her. She gripped the Chaos Emerald and words flew out of her mouth as her eyes sparked with anger.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Nightshade yelled, and everything twenty yards around her was destroyed by a destructive discharge. The general was thrown against the wall across for her. With the general disabled, Nightshade grabbed his gun and blasted the window open. The sudden decompression of the ship in the Earth's atmosphere was enough to help her out of the window but she was about to jump when something connected with her skull. She groaned and fell out of the ship, down to the raging ocean beneath her. Her vision was blurry as she stared up at the ship.

"Please. Let my friends be safe." she whispered. But then she realized something as she started to black out.

"Oh shit, I forgot that I can't swim."

--------------------------------

Jessie: I'm so sorry that it came out sounding like a repeat of what happened on the ARK with Shadow and Maria! (hits head) It just came out that way! The last part is supposed to be a little funny. She jumped and then remembered that she couldn't swim.

Echidna Girl: (pops in and pats the authoress on the back) Oh and flames no permitted!


End file.
